


The Square Root of a Pompadour

by fallengodtier



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallengodtier/pseuds/fallengodtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-Despair School AU. One-shot. Ishimaru Kiyotaka tutors his best friend Oowada Mondo in geometry, oblivious to Mondo's crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Square Root of a Pompadour

“Fuck!”  
With a sweep of his left hand, Oowada Mondo sent his geometry textbook and notebook flying off of his bed. Both hit the wall and landed – the textbook on top – with a thud.  
“Aniki-” began Ishimaru Kiyotaka, but Mondo stopped him with a sigh.   
“I know, I know, no swearin’ or throwin’.” Mondo reached over the edge of his bed and picked up the notebook and textbook.   
Ishimaru Kiyotaka had been Mondo’s geometry tutor for a few months now. Ishimaru claimed that he was done with Mondo using “colorful language” to describe his math assignments in the study hall, so the former had offered to tutor the latter to put an end to it. At first, Mondo loathed the idea of having the hyped-up Super High School Level Hall Monitor as his tutor, but he couldn’t afford to fail geometry either. However, they soon become close after a few rough tutoring sessions, and now they were the best of friends. In fact, Mondo had his fingers crossed in the hopes of them becoming more than the best of friends.   
“Actually, Aniki, I was going to say that you shouldn’t give up. That is a difficult problem, and you have improved so much. I just now you’re going to pass your big test tomorrow!”  
Ishimaru flashed Mondo a smile that melted away the majority of the latter’s worries.  
“But ya know how I get with test, going blank ‘n’ all-”   
Mondo was silenced by Ishimaru placing his index finger on his lips. Mondo’s heart skipped a beat.  
“I will hear no more of that negativity, Aniki! I know you will pass! Now let’s work through that problem together.” Ishimaru pulled the textbook in front of them. “It’s number forty-eight, right?”  
“Yup.”   
Mondo watched as Ishimaru concentrated on reading the problem, furrowing his eyebrows, oblivious to Mondo’s adoring gaze.  
It had taken Mondo quite a while to admit to himself that he had more-than-friendly feelings for Ishimaru. He always had trouble opening himself up to others, but it hadn’t been long before he trusted Ishimaru. No matter how many times Mondo said he couldn’t solve something, Ishimaru never gave up on him. Nor did anyone have the unwavering support for Mondo that Ishimaru did – besides maybe Mondo’s other close friend, Chihiro Fujisaki. Plus, Ishimaru was so goddamn cute. Mondo lost count of the times he had to stop himself from planting one on Ishimaru.   
Ishimaru looked up at Mondo.  
“How did you start trying to solve the problem, Aniki?”  
With a sigh, Mondo began turning the dial to open his locker. Hagakure Yasuhiro had cornered Mondo in chemistry this morning, insisting on giving Mondo a reading. Once Mondo relented, Hagakure told him that Mondo would be admiring Ishimaru’s ass in the near future.   
As if I don’t already do that every damn day, Mondo thought.   
In chemistry, Mondo had blushed furiously and yelled, “the fuck kind of reading is that?” Kogame-sensei made Mondo put a dollar in the swear jar.  
After opening his locker, Mondo noticed a slip of lined paper lying at the bottom of his locker. He picked it up and turned it over. He felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter when he recognized Ishimaru’s handwriting.  
Do not fear, Aniki! You will pass this test! Good Luck! Ishimaru had drawn a stick figure which Mondo figured was meant to be him, though Ishimaru’s drawing of his pompadour looked more like an ear of corn. Stick figure Mondo was holding a paper which had “A+” written on it.   
Mondo couldn’t stop himself from smiling in the middle of the hallway.  
“Did you finish the desk you’re building for Ishimaru-kun yet?”   
Mondo looked down at his other close and seemingly-unlikely companion, Chihiro Fujisaki. No one could read Mondo better than Fujisaki, since Ishimaru had an endearing – though occasionally irksome – obliviousness to non-school-related matters. In fact, Mondo hadn’t told Fujisaki about his feelings for Ishimaru – the latter had figured it out long before Mondo admitted it.   
“Pretty much, I just need to polish it.”  
Mondo had spent the last two months of his woodshop class building a desk to thank Ishimaru for all the tutoring and everything else as well. He and his woodshop teacher were both really proud of it. Oshiro-sensei wanted to display it during parent-teacher conferences, but Mondo told him that it was a gift for someone important.  
“Ishimaru-kun will love it. Don’t you have your big geometry test next period?”  
Mondo shut his locker, and the two began walking towards Mondo’s geometry class.  
“Yup.”  
“Don’t be so tense. You’re going to pass, Ishimaru-kun is a great tutor.”  
“Passin’ would just be a pipe-dream without him.”  
They were in front of the classroom now. Mondo looked at Fujisaki, feeling more than a little nervous.  
“I have to go to my next class now, but good luck on your test! Remember, you’re going to pass!” Fujisaki smiled at Mondo and then began scurrying down the hallway. Mondo faced the classroom door, getting the familiar feeling of entering a dungeon.   
“Here goes nothin’,” Mondo opened the door to the classroom.  
“Aniki, why did you need the key to my room today?”   
“Hold yer horses, it’s a surprise, ‘n’ I need to show you somethin’ first anyways,” Mondo pulled a stapled packet of papers out of the folder he was holding. “It’s my geometry test I took two days ago.”  
Ishimaru’s eyes widened. “How did you do?”  
Mondo began grinning before he had a chance to show Ishimaru the test with a “B” scribbled on it in red pen.   
Ishimaru gave Mondo a huge grin and a hug. Mondo blushed slightly, feeling the butterflies in his stomach go into overdrive.  
“I knew it! I knew you’d pass, Aniki!”   
“And I couldn’t have done it without you. You know how I want to be a carpenter?”  
Ishimaru took a step back, ending their hug. He nodded eagerly.  
“Of course, Aniki!”  
Mondo smiled, but had to do his nervous habit of ruffling the hair on the back of his head and looking at the floor.   
“Well, I wanted to thank you for tutoring me, so I made you somethin’ in woodshop.”  
Ishimaru’s eyes lit up and his mouth turned up in a huge grin.   
“Oh, Aniki, thank you! What is it?”  
Mondo opened the door to Ishimaru’s room. He couldn’t stop himself from grinning widely either.  
“Go see fer yerself.”   
Ishimaru ran into his room, his eyes falling on his new desk Mondo had made for him. The former ran over and began opening the drawers.   
“Aniki, it’s perfect! Thank you so much!”  
“I carved ‘from Aniki’ into the underside of the desk.” Mondo stood in the doorway, letting the joy of Ishimaru’s happiness with the desk sink in.  
Mondo watched Ishimaru crawl under the desk to find the inscription.  
Huh, I guess some of Hagakure-san’s predictions are accurate after all, he thought.  
Ishimaru crawled out from under the desk. He ran over to Mondo, giving him another hug.   
“Thank you, Aniki!”  
“Yer welcome.” Mondo returned Ishimaru’s hug.  
“Oh, I have something for you too, Aniki, though it’s not as good as the desk you made.”  
“Ya do?”  
Ishimaru nodded. “For passing your geometry test. Close your eyes while I bring it out.”  
Mondo closed his eyes and listened to Ishimaru scurry around his bedroom, the former feeling as if his heart was in his throat and his mind going a hundred miles a minute.  
Is it a helmet? Christ, what if it’s some sorta calculator? Oh Christ, what if he wants to go to the sauna together? He’s been so damn adorable today, how the hell could I handle him naked? Shit, what if he’s already naked – no, he said he’s bringing “it” out, so it’s a thing. Fuck, what if it’s his –   
“You can open your eyes now, Aniki!”  
Mondo slowly opened his eyes to find a still-clothed Ishimaru standing in front of him, holding out a slip of paper. Mondo took the slip, reading it aloud.  
“A coupon for free 24/7 tutoring in any subject from Ishimaru Kiyotaka. Good for the rest of high school.”   
Mondo looked up from the paper to find Ishimaru slightly blushing.  
“I really enjoyed tutoring you, and you’re my best friend…so I wanted you to know that I’ll always be here to help you.”  
Ishimaru looked up at Mondo.  
“Goddamn you!”   
Mondo pulled Ishimaru to his chest and roughly pressed his lips against Ishimaru’s. Ishimaru’s lips were softer than Mondo had imagined. Mondo pulled away after a moment, blushing furiously and looking everywhere but at Ishimaru.   
“Shit, I’m sorry…yer just so fuckin’ cute…and yer just-”  
Ishimaru silenced Mondo with a quick peck on the lips. Eyes wide, Mondo looked down at Ishimaru.  
“I had no idea you felt that way about me, but I like you in that sense too, Aniki.”  
“Ya do?”  
Ishimaru nodded. “Of course I do.”  
Mondo grinned, wrapping his arms around Ishimaru’s waist.  
“Now how about I tutor you in something?”  
“What, Aniki?”  
“French kissing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling pretty down, so I wrote a non-despair IshiMondo one-shot to cheer me up (it worked). Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
